


Marshmallow

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Marauders plus Lily decide to have some amusing fun about their teacher and a delicious, sticky dessert.Oneshot/drabble





	Marshmallow

"Ladies and gentleman." Sirius Black announced with a flourish. "We are gathered here today to answer an age old question. Who here does the best impression of Mcgonagall?"

His friends looked on in excitement. He continued.

"You'll be judged on voice, body language, and overall lack of flair. Everyone will perform the same scenario: McGonagall eating a marshmallow for the very first time."

James went first. He cleared his throat, making a voice:

"What is this glutinous monstrosity before me?"

Remus impersonated her then too. "The sugar in this is quite sweet."

Lastly...Peter just made yummy, excited noises.

His friends stopped and gave him a look. "That's your McGonagall impression?" said James. 

Pete shrugged. "I mean, I can see her do that."

It was Lily's turn now. She huffed, doing her best to sound like the teacher. "Looks like a sticky pillow." she said. 

Suddenly, the door opened. Professor McGonagall herself walked into the room. Her face was thin and pinched, and her arms were crossed. "What is going on here?" she said, snapping only slightly. 

"Oh nothing, professor, just eating some marshmallows. Would you care for one?" Sirius smirked. 

"I suppose so."

She took one, and...made yummy excited noises. 

"I knew it!" said Peter. 


End file.
